Toriel’s Day of Unluckiness
by Infinitale
Summary: The smell of sweet butterscotch and cinnamon emanate from the kitchen. The royal family is about to have a great baked good from the motherly Toriel. As she leaves to call the children and Asgore, she forgets to take out the pie from the oven. What could go wrong?


Hey there people! This is my first fanfiction I've ever published. If there are any things that need fixing or need improving, just let me know. Anyways, here it is!

Toriel's Day of Unluckiness

The sweet smell of butterscotch and cinnamon emanate in the kitchen. The royal family had planned for a party for Mother's Day after the children had been well behaved at a meeting that Asgore and Toriel had to attend. Toriel, excited for Mother's Day next week, decided to prepare a small treat beforehand for the children for being so well behaved. She decides that the pie can be left for a few minutes. She walks to the children's rooms. "Frisk! Asriel! Chara! The pie's almost finished, my children! I suggest you clean up whatever you are doing right now and come enjoy a delicious pie for being so good last week at the meeting!" She then walks into the room Asgore had been in. She opens the door to see him doing paperwork. "Asgore, the pie's almost ready," she says calmly. After many years, she has forgiven Asgore for his incidents, although she still holds a little grudge for it. "Okay, hon-" Asgore begins, but stops after Toriel gives him a glare. He then packs up the paperwork in a pile and heads out. Shortly after a few more minutes, the smell of burnt food flies into Toriel's nose. "Oh, no! The pie!" She rushes down the stairs and into the kitchen, and with no hesitation, slides the oven mittens on and pulls the oven door down. Smoke exits the inside and obscures her view for a little bit, and she covers her nose and mouth in desperation to keep from breathing in the abomination of a dark cloud. The smoke disappears a short 30 seconds later and in the oven lay a tray filled with black ash. "Oh... I shouldn't have left the pie alone..." Toriel sighs in disappointment. She walks into the dining room. The children were holding forks in their hands, and Asgore was holding his hands together, setting it on the table to show manner. Chara, Frisk and Asriel start chanting "We want pie!" Over and over again cheerfully, waiting for the delicious treat to arrive onto the table. "My children... Asgore... I am sorry to say that I have overbaked the pie," she says, looking at the floor. "Aw..." the children whine. Asgore stares at his plate with an upset look. "So... what now?" Toriel asks. "Mom, can we go to the park?" Asriel asks. "That would be a great idea!" Toriel replies. They begin to stroll to the park. Asgore locks the house door and waves to them to tell them the door is locked. "Alright, my children, let's go!" Toriel says. But before they even leave the block, Toriel realizes something. She had forgotten to bring her joke book that Sans gifted to her! She slaps the keys out of Asgore's hand, frantically unlocks the door and dashes to her room. Luckily, the joke book was on her nightstand, as usual. She picks up the book only to notice a hole on the back of it. She hears squeaking from behind the stand. She moves the stand cautiously, and to her surprise, there was a mouse hole there! Angry at the mice for destroying her book, she blocks up the hole with some tape. She ends up having to toss the book in the trash. Toriel shifted into a bad mood after her joke book got tossed in the trash. It was one of the only things the little skeleton gave to her. She walks out of the house and locks the door with an angry look on her face. "What? WAs is something I did?" Asgore asks, worrying that Toriel was mad at him. "Let's just go," Toriel scowls. "I've never seen mom like this before," Chara says. "Maybe it's just a little incident. I think it will go away soon," Frisk insures. The family soon arrives at the park. "Tag! You're it Chara!" Asriel says, tagging Chara and dashing away. "You'll pay for this, Azzy!" Chara yells, quickly speeding after him. Frisk decides to go watch the soccer game nearby the playground, while Toriel and Asgore sit on a bench to watch over the children. "Lovely afternoon, isn't it?" Asgore asks admiring the beautiful flowers. "Yes it really is," Toriel says willingly. A bird flies down to the couple and gently squawks at them. "Oh, hello, creature! What is your name?" Toriel asks kindly. She begins to reach for the bird, but it flys towards her face and attacks. "You are not a very kind one, I must say so!" Toriel yells, attempting to repel the bird off. Asgore tries to assist, but then the bird starts attacking him. He manages to shoo it away within a short amount of time, then looks toward the former queen. Her fur became a mess, and she wore a rather unpleasant look on her face. Asgore, already knowing what to do, calls the children back. They head home to have some dinner. Toriel said she wasn't hungry, so she went to her rocking chair at the fireplace to read a book. Somehow, she got so hooked into her book, she did not realize she was rocking too hard in her chair. The chair falls backwards, and with a yelp, she struggles to stop the chair. The chair slams onto the floor with a tremendous banging sound. The chair is now suspended on its back. "Oh... this day is not the best..." she mumbles to herself. Asgore and the children rush into the living room. "Mom, are you okay?" They say simultaneously. "I am fine, my children. I think it is time we go get some rest," she says with a tired look. They wash up and change into pajamas then head into their rooms. Toriel comes into each of the children's room to kiss them goodnight. Finally, she goes into her room to lay her head. As she was shuffling to the bed, she trips over a random book on the floor that she had not remembered putting there. As she falls, she shifts the direction of her fall toward the bed to prevent any injuries. "I wonder how that book even got there?" She wondered. She slipped into her sheets and closed her eyes, saving the thought of how she had a strangely bad day for the next 24 hours to come.


End file.
